Harry Potter and the year of Training
by SneakyMerlin
Summary: Harry decides enough is enough and leaves London to travel the world and see the sights before he has to face Voldemort. Along the way he trains, meets new people and gets adopted. Harry Multi ship, RLNT, RWHG...Rating may go up later!
1. Planning

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of this, it all belongs to JKR

* * *

_

**Harry Potter and the year of Training

* * *

**

**1. Planning

* * *

**

Harry James Potter stood in his small room at the Dursley's, he wore only a towel which was low on his hips, he looked out the window, the inky darkness did nothing but make him worry. The lamps that were in the street offered little light, but even with his bad eye sight he could still see the shadows of the people tailing him.

The Order of the Phoenix, were their to offer their protection, he didn't need protection he needed to train. If he was going to face Voldemort and kill him like the prophecy suggested, he couldn't do it in the current state he was.

Looking down at himself he could count his ribs, he was skinny and to small for his age of nearly sixteen. A small thin line of hair trailed down from his belly button and disappeared under the towel. He looked in the mirror, he emerald green eyes looked dull and didn't hold the usual mischief look in them. He had seen much for his age, to much. He was fifteen in body but in mind and experience he felt as though he was as old as Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" Harry spat angrily it was Dumbledore's fault that he was in this place, and was in such a state. He had realised after much thinking that everything he ever came up against was all a test, Dumbledore had been using him. But in some way it made him angry and in others it didn't. He was glad he had stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosophers stone, and had saved Ginny from Tom Riddle and slain the basilisk.

At the thought of the basilisk he fingered the scar just above his right elbow, where one of the fangs had pierced him. He was lucky to be alive after that, and it was all thanks to Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix.

His third year had been interesting as well, facing dementors, creatures which sucked all the happiness out of your body and if they got close enough they would suck your soul out of your body. It wasn't just that, he had been bitten by Remus Lupin one of his parents best friend, Remus was a werewolf, and after the night that Sirius Black had attacked his best Friend Ronald Weasley he had learnt much of his past.

Sirius Black was an escaped convict, who also happened to be his godfather, and the alleged secret keeper of his parents.

Until Peter Pettigrew had admitted that he was the secret keeper, however the slimy rat escaped in his animagus form before anyone else could see him.

Wormtail escaping meant that Harry couldn't leave the Dursley's. But it was after that when Harry was bitten. Remus hadn't taken the wolfsbane, a potion which would make him harmless, but when Harry was saving Sirius from the dementors, he had been bitten on his left shoulder, the bite was huge and covered much of his shoulder blade. But when the next full moon came, he didn't change. And he hadn't changed ever. It took him a while to figure out why but in the end he found out.

The basilisk was the most venomous snake in the world, and he had been bitten by it. And then the tears of the phoenix had healed the wound. The two mixed together gave him protection against most poisons and the werewolf saliva was mixed into his blood stream, when that happened he changed a lot, but with carefully placed glamours it was hidden. He had the same thing as every werewolf only he didn't transform something he was greatful for, although he did get rather moody around the full moon.

Moody, Harry couldn't help but laugh, It reminded him of his fourth year, the year he witnessed death and the return of Voldemort, the evil wizard of his time.

The Tri Wizard Tournament was a competition between three of the biggest wizarding schools in the world;

Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

Three schools, three champions, three tasks

However he had been chosen as the fourth champion and thrust into a competition he wanted nothing to do with.

Dragons was the first task, Rescue the one that meant the most to you out of the great lake was the second, and a huge maze was the third. Be the first to touch the cup and you got full marks.

He and Cedric had gone for the tie and ended up in a graveyard, Cedric had been killed in front of him, killed by the man who betrayed his parents. He watched Voldemort be reborn, they had duelled, their wands being brother wands didn't work against each other.

Somehow he manage to escape, taking Cedric's body back to Hogwarts.

His fifth year he had seen death again, only this time, someone closer to him. His godfather Sirius Black had fallen into the veil in the department of mysteries, after he had been tricked into going there.

Voldemort wanted the prophecy, and the only way he could get it was trick Harry into getting it, or getting it himself. He went for the former.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord born as the seventh month dies…'_

He knew the whole thing off by heart and it scared him, he wasn't afraid to admit it, he had been going over it in his head all the time, if that was his destiny he was going to face it head on and it was time to begin.

Harry had been at the Dursley's for two days, not long but long enough to plan some things. First things first he had to release the glamour.

Looking in the mirror he took one last look at his appearance.

He was about 5'5 tall short for his age, skinny with very little muscle and broad shoulders that looked out of place, milky white skin which showed scars where he had been injured in battle, his eyes emerald green and dull, his glasses broken and his black hair stood all over the place.

Waving his wand around he whispered "Finite"

The change was immediate.

He grew taller, now 5'9 he would grow taller once he got to eat better but for now it was fine, his skin got a bit more colour to it and more muscle, his shoulders now didn't look out of place, his stomach which was flat showed faint out lines of abs, his ribs couldn't be seen as badly now and he struggled to count them. His eyes were what he loved, they were wolf eyes, he took his glasses off so he could see better, after being bitten by Lupin his sight had been healed over time, his eyes were emerald still with hints of amber and silver. His hair which was usually messy now was long and had streaks of silver, red and gold. His face had a more chiselled appearance as well.

"And now to write this letter"

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to tell you I am leaving for several months, I need to train and train is what I am going to do. I will travel by a different name, and will wipe any memories of those who recognise me for who I am. _

_You are one of the few who know I had a glamour up, and you knew why, you noticed me changing when I came into your office, my eyes becoming more like Fawkes' and those of a snake. Yet you said nothing. I have come to realise that you were testing me every time. For that I am angry but thankful at the same time. _

_You know I need to do this on my own, I will send a bird of some sort once a month to update you and I ask that you send me work as well. Assignments from school, I do not want to fall behind. I take with me only the necessities, broom, cloak, the marauder's map (it is something I will not leave in anyone's possession) please do not worry for this is something I need to do, I will return around Christmas time. _

_Do not try to contact me as you may give my place away. If it is a life or death situation, Fawkes will know how to find me. Do not try to trick me by sending portkeys either._

_Gringotts will also know how to contact me _

_Goodbye for now_

_Heron J S C Potter_

Putting it in an envelope he put on his signet ring and melted the blue wax on the back, pressing the ring into the hot wax leaving his mark.

It was a P shaped like a lightning bolt, with a phoenix in the back ground the main creature holding the P in its talons, below it there were a stag standing proudly, a werewolf howling and a grim ready to pounce, and on the ground was a Lily.

"Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore do not get stopped by anyone, I have faith in you" he said to his snowy owl and his first friend ever. The owl in question noticed the change in her master, the authority he spoke with and the way he held himself. Taking the letter in her beak she flew out the window when it was opened, disappearing into the cool night.

Picking up another piece of paper he began writing a letter to Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, and the two youngest Weasley's got their own letter. Hermione got one as did Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape and one to the whole order.

Picking up his quill and another piece of parchment he wrote one final letter

_Griphook, _

_I Heron James Sirius Christopher Potter, here by make you guardian of my vaults. _

_I meet you the first time I entered Gringotts, with you in charge of ALL my vaults I ask you to make sure no one can view my records no matter how much they bribe you, I want a password set between us so no one can impersonate me and try to find out about my dealings. _

_Once in a blue moon_

_I now say I will be into Gringotts tomorrow, I will need a credit card that works in both the muggle world and the wizarding world, a cheque book, 18+ ID and a driver's licence, a passport and a air line ticket to where ever the NCIS headquaters is, If it is possible could you get in contact with a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and tell him its Harry, tell him that I need to be trained by his best people, tell him its time I come into my own, he will know what I mean. _

_As I will be training I will need to find the best places to train, where I can learn from the best, I will leave this in your capable hands._

_Also if you could organise some driving lessons I would be very thankful. One more thing could you please look for small apartments and houses throughout the world that I own or that could come in handy on my travels, I would like one in every big country, they can be rented out after I have used them but for now I will stay in the places I already own. _

_Also did my godfather have a will? _

_Can you get me a copy of my FULL family tree please?_

_Thank you for your time_

_HJSC Potter_

Sealing it as he did all the letters he watched as Hedwig flew back in the window.

"Can you please take these to who they need to go to, but make sure Gringotts get theirs first, and when you get back we will leave girl, leave this hell hole" Harry said emotion lacing his voice, as he petted her head, she cooed and picked up Gringotts letter in her beak, holding out her leg for Harry to tie the others on her leg.

Stretching he watched as she flew out the window, the order members would get their letter in the morning sometime and by the time they got to the meeting he would be shopping in London and then on a plane out of there.

Packing up his stuff didn't take long, he put the necessities into a backpack, which included his Gringotts key, invisibility cloak, Marauders Map, a black cloak and his broom was leant up against the wall, he had found it sitting on his bed when he got off the train a small note attached to it

_Returned to its rightful owner, checked for curses and it had several, had them removed, it is ready to be ridden again._

_  
Sirius and your parents would be proud of you Harry._

_AD_

Leaving everything he didn't need in his trunk he slipped into his boxes, he had been sitting in a towel for over four hours, slipping into bed he was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Sitting behind his desk the old wizard opened the letter and read it, his crystal blue eyes flying across the page. Looking up he looked at his phoenix

"Do I let him go Fawkes, or do I try to stop him?" Fawkes crooned

"I think your right my friend, knowing Harry he has written to others, we shall wait and see what happens. If all else fails you can find him cant you"

Black eyes which had flecks of silver in them meet crystal blue eyes and the old wizard knew Harry was going to be safe.

"Good luck Harry Potter" Albus Dumbledore said looking at the photo he had of Harry on his desk, it was the only photo he had of Sirius, Harry and Remus, it had been taken at Christmas time, the only time Harry looked truly happy.

In Privet Drive Harry snored softly and his eyes fluttered open as his owl flew in the window, a small smile graced his face as he knew Dumbledore had opened and read his owl.

"Good luck Harry Potter"

Had floated through his mind, said in Dumbledore's voice, he had to thank Fawkes when he next saw him.

Closing his eyes he feel asleep, knowing tomorrow trouble would start and he needed to be on top of his game if he wanted to get away.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs comes from the program NCIS, I love the program so am going to have a bit of them in it too. If I create a Character I will let you know who, but most of the un known characters over the next few chapters will be from NCIS._

_There will be a few creatures, goblins and store clerks that I create however. _

_Lets just say you'll know who I create and who I don't! _

_Don't forget to review _

_SM_

_(I'm going to sign my Authors note as Abz now, its my nickname, just so you don't get confused!) _

_Abz_


	2. London

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of this, it all belongs to JKR

* * *

_

**Harry Potter and the year of Training

* * *

**

**2. London

* * *

**

Harry woke the next day early; he slipped out of bed quickly and quietly. He padded through the house silently, a skill he had picked up from watch Snape for hours wondering how he snuck up on people. After a quick shower he had cold cereal for breakfast before he grabbed his back pack and broom and went outside under the invisibility cloak.

Making sure his whole body was covered he was glad he had enlarged the cloak while at Hogwarts, taking to the air he turned and headed for London, his aim was to get to the Leaky Cauldron before eight, which meant he had a little under two hours to get there.

Flying at full speed for a while he loved the way the wind whipped at the cloak, he had to make sure it didn't get blown away of course.

Touching down outside the shabby pub he pulled off the cloak after making sure no one was around and entered the pub.

"Hey Tom, what time does Gringotts open?" Harry asked, Tom noticed him straight away but a quick finger to his lips made him shut up.

"Nine sir would you like breakfast and a room to wait in until it opens?" Harry nodded and was quickly taken to room 16, where he got breakfast of pancakes, caramelised banana bacon and maple syrup, which went down nicely with a glass of chilled pumpkin juice, a smaller serving was set aside for Hedwig to enjoy.

Walking into the alley he pulled up his hood, it was early, but if the death eaters were going to conduct business it was around this time that they would probably do it.

Walking into Gringotts he was immediately escorted into the head goblins office.

"Ah Mr Potter, Griphook told me about the letter he received and is now your personal goblin. Any business you have will be with him or me. Now I am Gobo and I am the head goblin. About your requests we have everything here all you have to do is sign for them and you can be on your way. In the pensive are memories on how to drive, all you have to do is tap your wand to the basin and you will know how to drive. The passport and licence and ID are self updating so when you change your appearance or your name they will change with you. Now is there anything else?"

Harry looked through all the stuff and shook his head

"No thank you Sir there isn't and could you please call me Harry, Mr Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble" The goblin looked shocked but nodded

"Very well Harry. Oh and here is Griphook with your flight tickets, these have been paid for by us and the book is where the best places to train are. Am I to understand that you will be away for several months?"

"Yes sir" Harry said taking the air line tickets and putting them in his new black leather wallet which he had been a gift from the goblins; his own personal crest was in the corner in silver.

A lightning bolt surrounded by a werewolf, a grim, a stag, a lily, a phoenix and a lion. Each of them were touching the lightning bolt in some way.

"Was there anything else Harry? Or will you be on your way? I believe you have a lot to buy today"

"That is everything thank you sir, I don't know what to say to tell you the truth, I'm overwhelmed"

"Good luck Harry Potter, we will meet again someday"

And with that Harry was shown out.

* * *

Bill and Charlie Weasley were the first ones up at Grimmauld Place and were the ones to see the pile of letters on the table.

They saw their one and recognised the hand writing

_Bill and Charlie Weasley_

Looking at the seal they were both amazed at it, and knew what some of the animals meant but not all of them.

_Hey ya guys!_

_I have written this letter to let you know that I have left the Dursley's, I will be heading around the world to train so I can face Voldemort and kill him. I will be back around Christmas. _

_Bill I ask that you go to Godric's hollow and set up wards around the area and rebuild the house with the help of your brothers. I will of course pay you; in a vault which I have set up is several hundred thousand galleons, which should cover your payment and materials. _

_Charlie I need you to get in contact with the dragon keepers in Romania and let them know that I will be coming at some stage to study dragons and griffins, also if you could get hold of two eggs I would be much appreciated. There are animals that I love and I would like to have an area and a forest set aside for them at Godric Hollow, the money with Bill should cover it all but if you need more do not hesitate to contact me:_

_Wolves, Dragons, Snakes, Lions, Horses, panthers, tigers, unicorns, cats, dogs (German Shepherds) a couple of grims and any other animal you think will do well there. _

_I want it to be a safe haven for animals that get injured in battle so a HUGE Barn to house them all and a first aid area too._

_Thank you _

_  
Harry_

"I guess Harry has had a lot of time to plan this huh bro" Bill said to his brother

"I have to agree, now shall we go draw up some plans for this? I imagine that Harry will want to stay in it when he gets back, also we'll have the Fidelius Charm put up and owl him when it comes time to do the charm so he can be the secret keeper" Charlie said

"I happen to agree, come on I have all the gear we'll need at my apartment" and the two brothers apparated out of the house. Taking their letter with them.

* * *

By the time the first letters were open Harry had already brought everything he needed from Diagon Alley, a trunk, a necklace, a ring and he had gotten a couple of things for Gibbs, he couldn't wait to see him, he had become like a father to Harry before he had closed the case. It was a case that had brought him to London and then he had to leave once it was solved, he had of course told Harry to keep in touch but after Harry's third year he never contacted him again.

* * *

Arthur and Molly Weasley were up next and they too recognised the hand writing.

_Mr and Mrs Weasley_

_It is hard to tell you goodbye in a letter, but I will do my best. I am not going away forever only several months, I should be back by Christmas but I make no promises. _

_I have to train; I need to train myself to face Voldemort. You may think I am too young, but this war will not end until I end it by killing Voldemort, it is my destiny._

_I will keep in touch; look after Ron and the others_

_Much Love  
Harry_

Tears fell from Mrs Weasley's eyes and she clung onto Arthur, Harry wasn't her biological child but she thought of him as one of her own children.

"He will be back Molly, and I know he will keep in touch, Albus told us this might happen, we just have to let him do what he thinks is best"

* * *

Harry wondered around London, stopping in different shops and buying a few things here and there. He purchased a skate board and a BMX bike, he knew he could skate because he had fixed up Dudley's old one when he broke it and taught himself.

Stopping in at a men's store he looked around

"May I help you sir?" Came a soft voice to his left

She was beautiful she was about 5'6 tall she had dark brown hair which was tied up in a pony tail, deep blue eyes and smiled at him

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I need. I'm Harry by the way, and you are"

She laughed "My name is Kirsten, and if you want I could help you"

"Yes please that would help me so much"

* * *

Fred and George opened their shop at ten, but there sitting innocently by the cash register was a letter, in silver writing which changed had the words

_To those who I pay_

_Fred and George,_

_Hey ya guys, how's it going?_

_I am in need of a favour, I am travelling and planning on training along the way, I will be home around Christmas time but nothing is certain yet. I am flying out of London a few hours after you get this email. When I get settled in the area I am staying I will send you a couple of packages, a laptop computer, a cell phone and a gun. Well two of each. These I want you to figure out how to get them to work in magical areas (the laptop and phone) and the gun I want you to see if you can get it to shoot spells. Also if you can get some other muggle devices and make them better and that will help in the war I will be happy too._

_Look out for any whisper you may hear and report anything fishy to me via email okay; you will be my main contacts over here. Also catch up with your older brothers they are working on a project for me, if you can help set up an alarm system and pranks to go off on intruders I will be very happy!_

_Your partner in crime _

_HP_

"Well my dear brother, it seems he has been rather busy. I say we help him don't you" Gred said to Forge

"Yeah Ooo look, there's a PS"

_P.S. Look above_

The twins did just that and gaped when a bucket full of sticky stuff fell on them

_P.P.S. I couldn't resist, feel free to take some of the gunge and experiment with it. Funds for all of this have been transferred into your vault._

"I think he's been hiding his pranking side don't you"

"Yep"

* * *

"That looks very good on you sir, perhaps you would like a different colour?" Kirsten asked

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing black dress pants, tight in the right places and loose in others, a black shirt and a white t shirt underneath, the shirt had several of its top buttons open and he had rolled up his sleeves.

"Yeah but I think ill wear this today, could I please have it in silver, blue, and any other colour you think will suit me"

* * *

"Kids Breakfast! And there's letters hear from Harry" Molly called as she put the last of the bacon on the table.

Everyone that was upstairs came hurrying down the stairs, Tonks who was at the back tripped up falling on Remus who fell on Moody who fell on Hermione who fell on Ginny who fell on Ron who got squashed into the carpet.

Laughter erupted from the group, even Moody was laughing. The twins who had just come in were rolling on the floor laughing, and with some quick thinking got out the camera and started taking photos

"Harry will love this" the said in unison.

"Come on there's breakfast on the table and important letters for you all on the table" Mrs Weasley said coming out of the kitchen.

The group all picked themselves off the floor and wandered into the kitchen, at each of their seats sat a letter.

"I have to floo Dumbledore, just eat up and read your letters, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will help you understand"

* * *

_Moody_

_You probably weren't expecting a letter from me, but I need your help. I am leaving to be trained my first stop will be Washington do not tell anyone if you value your life. _

_I meet a guy there by the name of Jethro Gibbs, well when he came to London I meet him, he knew I was abused and started teaching me things I could only dream of, he said I had the qualities of being a Special Agent, it is something I would like to do so I am going to study there for a while. I told everyone I will be back by Christmas but I don't think I will be, but I will pop in every now and then. This is my year of training, but when I get back I will need some help. Help from you._

_If you can organise someone to train me like an auror I would be most greatful, but if not that is fine. _

_Ill keep in touch, if anything happens, talk to the Weasley twins they will know how to video conference (web cam, ask Hermione) with me by the time I've sent them their package. _

_Thanks _

_HJP_

Moody let his magical eye swivel in its socket as he watched everyone else read their letter. Tucking it back in its envelope he tucked it inside his jacket pocket. He had made a promise to Lily and James that he would train their son and when Harry needed it he would.

* * *

_Tonks_

_Hey Nymph not sure if you kinda gathered by the way everyone received a letter but I am leaving, I am going to train myself. But I have a favour to ask of you, can you please teach me (via owl) how to control my powers, please! I am like you but I can only change my hair colour and length at this stage._

_Thanks if you can help, _

_HP_

_P.S just kiss him! _

_P.P.S wasn't your fault!!!  
P.P.P.S Fred and George can pass on any letters, and when sending letters to me make sure they are in a whole bunch. I don't want several owls coming to me at once._

Tonks cracked up laughing, he was one of the few that had the nerve and could get away with calling her Nymph, but it didn't matter. He never did say where he was going but that didn't matter. Helping herself to some bacon and eggs she grinned at Moody who nodded back.

* * *

_Hermione my lil sister _

Hey Mione, you probably want to hit me for not letting you come with me but this time I say no. You cannot come with me because I am going to be travelling all the time. I am leaving for the year, I will be back by Christmas hopefully but no guarantees, I'm sorry. You wonder why I have to leave. Because I have to train myself.

_I can see it in your eyes you are thinking 'Leave it to the adults to fight' but I have left it to the adults for as long as I could. Look what happened to Sirius, all they would have had to say was Voldemort will try and get you to leave Hogwarts. But they weren't straight up. This is MY war and the only way we can win will be if I train._

_  
I love you like my little sister Mione, let me do this, I will live my life as I go, I will see the sights around the world but mainly I will be training, I will keep in contact but probably only once a month. If it's a real emergency Fred and George can instant message me via email, I will send them a web cam as well, so you may have to help them on that front._

_Good luck for the year and just ask Ron out! _

Love your older Brother

_Harry_

_P.S can you please send me my OWL scores too?_

Tears glistened in her eyes as she read it, she wish he hadn't of left but she did realise this was something he had to do.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_Hey I know this must be hard for you as well, I never really talked to you much and always saw you as Ron's Little sister, but no more. I want to be your friend. And we can get to know each other. No more elbows in the butter dish huh._

_Anyway, I have by now been in London for a couple of hours shopping, I fly out on muggle airlines soon to Washington, It will be a long flight, do not try to come but some how I know I will see you at the gate. But please make sure you at least bring Remus. Just you, Remus, Moody and Tonks, and Maybe Dumbledore, I am not flying out under Harry Potter it is to noticeable. Look for me and if you cant see me call out Junior. _

_I will see you when I see you Gin._

_Love _

_Harry_

Ginny wiped her eyes, making sure the tears didn't fall; she passed her letter to Tonks who after reading it nodded they would go to the air port.

* * *

_Ron,_

_You have been my best mate since we were eleven, yet now I leave you with no word saying when I will be returning. I will be visiting at some stage but I will be back by Christmas, it just doesn't give me much time to do what I want to. _

_It's Harry Potter's Year of training_

_When I get back I will teach you something's, but mainly my first few months I am away will be studying and learning things the muggle way, things I should have learned if I didn't go to Hogwarts._

_I will keep in touch Ron, you're my brother. So to keep you going I have started up a vault for you do not let anyone know, small gifts here and there are fine but don't go all out. I will send several gifts when I find out who the new quidditch team is, we will win! I am thinking new gear for the whole team, what do you think._

_If you really need to contact me talk to Fred and George._

_Look after everyone, especially Ginny and Hermione (just ask her) _

_Good bye for now_

_Your brother_

_Harry_

Ron gaped at the letter, yeah he was a little jealous that Harry got to go away but deep down he knew if he had gone he would have held Harry back. Looking around he looked to the two who Harry said to look after, yes he would do that.

* * *

_Remus,_

_This is the hardest letter, I have written letters to everyone you see around the table, Bill and Charlie, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and of course the Order._

_I am leaving Remus, you know of the prophecy but you don't know its contents. In short I have to defeat Voldemort. I need to train in order to do that. So I leave for Washington at 1400 if you come I'm sure you can find me because of my scent but it has changed. _

_Do you remember waking up with the taste of blood in your mouth after Sirius was captured? _

Remus stopped reading, he gulped because he did remember blood in his mouth, but he just presumed it was from another animal.

_Yes you did bite me, no one ever knew as I kept the bit under glamour. It is rather hard to keep one up for so long but I got used to it. But do you know what, with Basilisk venom and phoenix tears in my blood stream the werewolf saliva did nothing, only I became part werewolf as I like to say so myself. You get increased strength hearing etcetera when you're a werewolf. I have the same only I don't have to transform when its full moon! But I do get rather moody and have the tendency to snap at people, I have growled before and people scamper, it is rather funny._

_When you come to see me at the airport bring Ginny, Tonks, Moody and Dumbledore… I do not want anyone else to come. If I see others I will board the plane without seeing you. _

_Keep ya chin up Uncle Remy it wasn't your fault, just do what Uncle Paddy would have wanted you to which is ask Tonks out. Do not mourn him celebrate his life and the time we had with him. When I get back I expect to hear stories of all your Marauder mischief. And then maybe I will be given a nickname huh_

_Love you Remy_

_Your Godson_

_Harry _

Remus wiped tears away from his eyes, looking up he saw Dumbledore. "He wants to meet with us at 1400. Only a few people are allowed to go. Ginny, Tonks, Moody, you and myself"

Chaos erupted.

"Quiet. Ron, Hermione everyone else I understand that you want to see him but he said only those people if anyone else came he would board the plane without saying good bye. Its 1100 at the moment so we have a few hours until we need to leave"

* * *

Harry walked around London, in his new gears. He knew of several people at NCIS and wanted to buy them all something. There was Abby the gothic forensic agent, he liked the sound of her, something simple would be good to buy her, so he shopped for her first.

Looking around he entered a small shop, a tattoo parlour

"Can I help you sir?" the man asked, he was covered in tattoos.

Harry looked around, "Yeah I was wondering if I could get a tattoo, and maybe a couple of piercings" The man did something Harry didn't expect a muggle to do, he looked at his scar.

"Of course I can Harry Potter. You seem surprised that I recognise you" Harry nodded

"Well I do get wizards coming in here, and it means that piercings and tattoos heal quicker if I give you a potion. I can't give it to muggles, but wizards I can. Now what piercings do you want and what kind of tattoo? Oh I'm sorry the names Mark"

Mark was about 6'1 tall, he had a muscular build and his body was covered in tattoos, some were new others old, he had bright blue eyes and inky black hair.

"Harry Potter but then you know that don't you. Umm I was thinking of getting a couple in my ear and perhaps one in my tongue"

"Ah going for the rebel look huh? Well I can do that but what kinda tattoo?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

Mark nodded, so Harry told him the story about the werewolf, only he didn't say who had bitten him.

"Well let's see this scar"

Harry removed his tops and show Mark the bite. It started on his shoulder and ended on his shoulder blade, of course it was only a ring of teeth with little scars coming off the teeth marks where he had been thrown across the clearing, but it wasn't all mauled and in the middle would be where he would get the tattoo.

"Right, well that is rather nasty, but it's cool. Do you want it vicious looking or cute and cuddly?"

"A bit of both, I want it to look vicious but not to vicious that it repeals people, I mean I'm going to have it for the rest of my life" Harry laughed

"Okay you look through this book and see if you can find one and ill pierce your ear, where do you want it pierced?"

Harry indicated his left ear and he got two in the lobe and one in the shell at the top. Then he got his tongue pierced which rather than swelling stayed the same, only with a metal bar through it.

Walking out of the shop he realised that he had hardly anytime to buy several presents. Shopping around quickly he found something for everyone.

Gibbs- A coffee mug that never ran out of his kinda coffee

Tony- A signed football, signed by some of the best players ever

Kate- A brand new palm pilot, the latest one on the market

Ziva- A switchblade

Abby- Two necklaces

Ducky- a gift voucher for $100

Looking at the town clock he swore, he was going to be late if he didn't get to the airport.

Running in he showed his passport and waited and watched as he saw Dumbledore and the others come in.

Remus saw him first, his eyes widened but he ran up to him.

Harry stood and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry about what happened!"

"It's okay Remus. Get the others I do not have much time"

So he explained to them why he was going and what he wanted them to do. Ginny was given the job to get the DA running again and he would come once a month to see the progress and see what was happening. Moody and Tonks had to listen in at the Ministry to see what was happening and to get aurors to their side. Remus was to be sent to the werewolves, a letter was going to be sent to all the werewolves while Harry was away, offering them the wolfsbane potion for a small price of three sickles.

And Dumbledore had to tell him what was happening in the Order and at Hogwarts.

"Don't you think your asking for a bit much Harry?" Ginny asked

"No, this is my war, and Dumbledore knows it" He said softly, the older wizard nodded

"I am truly sorry I couldn't help you any more. But have a safe flight and I look forward to hearing from you"

After giving everyone hugs Harry headed to the boarding gate and handed over his passport

"Enjoy your flight Mr Gibbs"

Waving to everyone Harry poked his tongue at them all and was glad to see them all grin and laugh.

Sitting down on the plane he leaned back and closed his eyes, this was going to be a very LONG flight!!

* * *

_That's all for now, will update again soon, thanks to those who reviewed! Also I will post pictures up of Ziva's knife, and Abby's necklaces. On my profile there will be a web link :-) _

_Abz_


	3. Meeting the team

_**Disclaimer: **I own none of this, it all belongs to JKR

* * *

_

**Harry Potter and the year of Training

* * *

**

**3. Meeting the team

* * *

**

Stepping off the plane Harry yawned, he had a nice sleep on the plane and then listened to some music, which was crap. The only music he could find on the plane was opera!

"Stupid fucking planes, ill buy my own one next time" He grumbled as he passed through customs with a breeze.

Looking around he saw the familiar silver hair, calling over the crowd the guy turned to look.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs worked for NCIS, his team was out on a case, looking for the rest of the body of a marine. Said marine's leg had been found in a dumpster and now him and his team were working on the case. Yet he still had enough time to come pick him up.

"Jethro!" Spinning around he saw the person he had come to pick up.

Harry walked no jogged towards where Jethro was, the silver hair man in question stood there with a smile on his face, Harry leapt into his arms hugging him with all his might.

Gibbs kissed him on the head and ruffled his hair

"Good to see you son"

Jethro was about 6' tall, he had blue eyes silver hair and wore grey pants, a black shirt and a long brown jacket which ended at his knees.

"Looking good Jethro" Harry said as he tried to flatten his hair.

"Give up kid, its never going to be flat. Also I hope you got a change of clothes, we've got a case. I've got your gear in the car"

Harry looked up brightly his eyes wide and happy. He loved it when he was allowed to help on case's, and thinking to himself he was acting a bit like a kid in a candy store but he didn't care.

"Yeah, I got clothes, also I got you're team a present each too"

"That's great but hurry up we gotta get to this case"

Getting into the car he was handed a badge and a gun. "You're lucky; it's only that the director knows you a little that I was able to give you this. Don't abuse it"

Harry nodded and clipped them onto his pants, as they went around a corner.

"It's a Sigsauer M11 9MM Semiautomatic isn't it?" Harry asked

Gibbs looked at him surprised

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

Harry grinned "Well ever since you left I've been looking up this sorta stuff. Its standard issue for Special Agents, oh yea, I presume I'm going by Junior?"

Gibbs nodded "Yep, as it says on your ID Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, everyone will get confused if you don't go by something different"

As they got to the scene Harry swore "Shit any where I can get changed?" Gibbs shook his head

"Just put on a shirt that isn't black, we cant have them getting us confused" Harry laughed and pulled out a white shirt out of his bag and a pair of jeans and boots.

Jumping out of the car he disappeared around the side and pulled his top off and his t-shirt pulled his pants down, showing off white jockeys and started pulling on his jeans when he heard a startled voice behind him.

"Sorry!" the women said. Harry turned around and saw her

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd, I gather?" Harry said as he pulled his jeans right up and zipped them up. Wearing no shirt he watched as her eyes travelled up and down him.

"Yes, how did you know"

Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned, turning around he grabbed his white shirt of the car, showing her his tattoo again

"Nice Tattoo!" she exclaimed

"Yeah I thought so too" he said pulling his top on as someone else came around the corner.

"Oi Kate what's the hold up?"

The guy in question was about 6'2 tall he had brown hair and had blue green eyes, and was wearing dark pants and a shirt.

"And what are you doing here? This is a crime scene you shouldn't be here" Tony said authority creeping into his voice.

"Well I suppose it does look a bit weird me being here half naked and Kate watching huh"

Tony nodded

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs at your service Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"

Their jaws dropped

"Listen I don't know who you are, and I don't think Gibbs will be happy when he finds out…"

"Finds out what DiNozzo?" came a voice behind him

"This kid here is trying to impersonate you boss"

Gibbs looked at Harry "Is that so?"

"Have you even looked at his badge?" Harry showed them his badge

"Kate, DiNozzo, this is Junior, he'll be working with us for several months, help him out if he needs it" Gibbs said giving Harry a pair of gloves, and a cap.

Harry shrugged

"Sorry guys, the look on your faces was just priceless"

Both agents lightened up

"Welcome to the team"

* * *

A/N

Hey sorry its so short im going away today and will be away for a couple of days...Harry will meet the rest of the team in the next chapter...Hope you like it and please REVIEW!!

Abz


	4. Meeting the rest of the team

4. Meeting the rest of the team

* * *

Harry or Junior as he now went by had helped solve his first case, it turned out that the Doctor they had first interviewed was involved and the leg that they had found the records showed that he had died two years prior. 

It wasn't clear until the end of the case that a step sister and her brother had committed fraud ($750,000) and to make it happen they had to kill another marine, a marine who was the one that on records died two years prior. The mother and the daughter killed the marine and chopped off his legs, arms, and head and then threw it all in the rubbish.

* * *

Junior stretched as he got up from behind his desk and placed the report on Gibb's desk. Looking around he saw a women, she was talking to Tony. Walking over he smiled 

"Hey" He said, she was about 5'7 tall, dark brown hair and eyes, she didn't look from around Washington.

"Hello, Ziva David" She said talking with an accent

"Junior. And just wait a moment I have a present for you" She raised an eye brow as he walked back to his desk and picked up a small case.

"Junior was it? Do you have a proper name?" Tony laughed

"Yeah he does, Leroy Jethro Gibbs" She looked at him curiously

"I didn't know Gibbs' had a son, when I was working with Mossad, they made me put a profile of everyone, I would work with while under cover. I don't remember seeing anything about him having a son" Ziva said Tony however was looking at the small black box with interest.

"Come on, what'd you get her? You didn't get me anything!!"

"I did so I just haven't given it to you yet" Junior grinned as he rubbed his chin where he had a little goatee slowly forming.

"Here you are _Ziva_, I can call you Ziva cant I?" He asked in a flirty kind of way.

Tony looked at the two of them, he was going to have to teach Junior a lot of things, and the first was don't flirt with co-workers, Gibbs would tell you off. And another was that don't ever try it with Ziva you'll get your face slapped, he knew from experience.

He gaped when he heard her reply "You can call me Ziva, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll be able to call me something else to" She said as she opened the box.

She grinned, it wasn't perfume that or something silly that she probably wouldn't use, it was a switch blade.

"Thank you so much!" Ziva said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. And I was wondering if you would do me the honour of coming with us all to dinner tonight" She nodded

"Brilliant! Wear your best, and I might escort you. Ill send a car to pick you up at eight"

It was two so the young mossad agent had a while to plan.

* * *

Word flew around the department like fire, that a new special agent had joined them, and went by the name Junior, because of his name Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

"Oi Junior! Director wants to see you in her office" Kate called as she walked around and sat behind her desk where she picked up her sketching pad

"I hope you don't mind?" he said nodding to the pad as he left.

She looked at it, there was a huge table, wine and dinner plates littered the table, and it was the detail the people were in that shocked her.

It was the whole NCIS team, Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Jenny, McGee, Ziva, herself and Junior sitting around talking, they were all dressed in their best clothes, Ziva, Abby, Jenny and herself in dresses, and the guys all in dress clothes. The detail was amazing, you could see the emotion of the group, happy and cheerful, the looks Tony was giving herself, looks of 'Lust' she wondered. What she wondered was how he knew what everyone looked like. Along the bottom there was writing

_Join us for dinner tonight, wear your best. And yes its lust. He likes you; you want him to admit it? We'll make some kind of plan to make him jealous. Ill sees you at eight_

_Junior_

Kate smiled as she saw Junior looked at her from the stairs, nodding to him he grinned.

"Director Shepherd is busy at the moment" the clerk said but he ignored her, much like Gibbs did and walked right in.

"Ah I see you do take after him even though it isn't by blood" the director said he grinned and closed the door.

Jenny Shepherd was new as the director of NCIS she had only been on the job for about a week. Jenny was about 5'5 tall; she had red brown hair and green eyes. Looking over her glasses she told him to sit.

"Now I know your true story and I have your file here if you want to read it" When he nodded she said "Ill give you ten minutes to read it on your own. There's water over there"

Looking at the crème folder that had **'CONFIDENTIAL' **stamped in red on it he opened it.

* * *

**MAGICAL**

**Full Name:**

Heron James Sirius Christopher Potter

**Place of Birth: **

Saint Mungo's

**Date of Birth:**

2359 31**st** of July 1980

**Blood:**

Half-blooded

**Mother: **

Lily Marie Evans (Potter)-Muggle born

**Father:**

James Albus Christopher Potter-Pureblood

**Godmother: **

Minerva Linda McGonagall (Dumbledore)

**Godfather:**

Sirius Orion Black

**Current Magical Guardian/s: **

Remus John Lupin-elected by the Potter's will

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore-By Blood

**Last Known Permanent Residence: **

Number 4 Privet Drive Surrey

**Current Location:**

Washington

**Occupation:**

Student

**Schooling:**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, going into his sixth year

**Adoption offers: (Oldest to Newest)**

1995-Arthur Ronald and Molly Lyn Weasley

_Blocked by Albus PBW Dumbledore_

1993-Sirius Orion Black

_Convict_

1988-Leroy Jethro Gibbs

_Muggle_

1982-Remus John Lupin

_Werewolf

* * *

_

Harry's eyes were wide at the fact that he could have left the Dursley's five different times, but all of the adoption offers had been denied.

And the fact that he was some how a blood relation to Albus Dumbledore didn't help, flipping over he looked over his non magical stuff, which was what the authorities would see if they looked his name up.

* * *

**NON-MAGICAL**

**Full Name:**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Place of Birth: **

Unknown

**Date of Birth:**

2359 31**st** of July 1976

**Blood:**

O Positive

**Mother: **

Unknown

**Father:**

Unknown

**Godmother: **

Jenny Shepherd

**Godfather:**

Doctor Donald Mallard

**Current Guardian/s: **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Vernon Dudley Dursley

Petunia Stacy Dursley (Evans)

**Current Residence: **

Washington

**Occupation:**

NCIS Investigator (Naval Criminal Investigation Service)

**Schooling:**

Unknown, Current taking several courses at NCIS

**Adoption offers: (Oldest to Newest)**

1995- Leroy Jethro Gibbs

1993- Leroy Jethro Gibbs

1988-Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Current Guardian/s:**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Vernon Dudley Dursley

Petunia Stacy Dursley (Evans)

* * *

Flipping through the page he was assaulted with his past, the doctor reports, where the Dursley's had taken him to the hospital because he had broken his bones, they had photos of the abuse he suffered. Closing the thick folder he didn't want to read anymore. It made him sick. 

Tears dripped on the crème folder, a hand came on his shoulder and rubbed his shoulders, soft hands massaged his neck as he sat there head bowed.

"Thanks Jenny" He said as he wiped his eyes, looking at her she looked sad herself

"How could you put up with it all? I know there is more to it but some how it didn't make it into our file. I'm not going to push you to tell me, but just remember I am here for you, you're my godson" she said softly as she handed him a cup of coffee which he greatly accepted, they didn't let him have it at the Dursley's and there was none at Hogwarts.

"Now we need to discuss this, as it says that your schooling is unknown we have to get you up to date with the latest stuff, now we have enrolled you at Rhode Island Military Academy you will be there for two months before returning here for a month and then we send you off once again to Georgia State University, you better go through a growth spurt because as you saw we have changed your age to twenty. We are exaggerating your age because we have to; there is no other way for you to get in. I am correct in signing you in to Georgia State aren't I? You wanted to do Criminology and Forensic Science. Now to get into each place you have to do a series of tests and I am going to have Special Agent DiNozzo and Forensic Analyst Abigail Sciuto run you through the basic stuff. Now is there any way that you would be able to get the information of the schooling all the way up from aged ten to twenty?"

"First of all, who's we?"

"Myself and Jethro"

"Oh, and I could possibly get in contact with a few people and see what I can do, now I can do that tomorrow, as I am taking you all out for dinner tonight, wear your best and I will send a car to pick you up"

Jenny smiled, Junior was charming but one day it would get him in trouble.

Stopping at the door he turned to her "I could get an aging potion. And age four years, and then you wouldn't have to worry about lying"

She nodded

"Ill see you at eight"

Junior walked out and down the stairs into the squad room, not looking where he was going he crashed into someone, someone who had a cold drink which was spilt all down his white shirt. Looking up he froze.

* * *

She started apologising straight away but he didn't hear any of it, he knew what she looked like from photos Jethro had sent him but in person she was amazing. 

She locked eyes with him, his shirt forgotten. She had milky white skin and inky black hair which was tied back neatly in pigtails; her pale green eyes were lined with black eyeliner, her lips black with lipstick. Looking her up and down he guessed she was about 5'10 tall looking at her clothes he smirked, she was a black mini skirt and knee high boots, a black studded belt and a tight black t-shirt, with her lab coat over it.

Noise flooded his ears as he blinked

"Sorry! I didn't see you there" the people that were watching grinned as they watched the two bump into each other, Gibbs and Jen from above, and Tony, Ziva and Kate at their desks.

It was an interesting exchange; Junior introduced himself as Leroy Jethro Gibbs also known as Junior, it was then Abby got excited as she realised that he was the apprentice of a sort that she was taking on. As they began discussing what he was going to be learning he walked over to his desk and began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off he was met with stunned silence as they all took in his body.

Junior had decided that after reading his file that if it said he was badly abused, people would get confused if they didn't see any scars, so he had removed the glamour he was holding over himself. Pretty much all his scars had come back.

He had several on his back, one trailing from his shoulder blade down his rib, which the tattoo had moved to cover and that was where it would stay as he was getting some new ones soon. He had a bullet scar in his left shoulder; small scars covered his torso but were hardly noticeable because of his tan, he didn't have heaps of scars but the ones he had were noticeable.

From upstairs Gibbs and Jen couldn't help but gape.

"I never knew it was that bad" Jethro said to Jen

"Neither did it Jethro, and do you know what he's taking us all out for dinner tonight" Gibbs looked at her funny

"I didn't know that, did he say everyone?"

"Yeah he did. And that he would pick me up at eight, and according to everyone else he's getting them at eight as well"

Gibbs smiled that was the Harry he met a long time ago. He wasn't too fussed on letting him drink any aging potion, but he guessed what happened would happen.

"Jen, would you please be able to fax those papers through?" He suddenly asked

"Adoption?"

Gibbs nodded and watched as Junior flirted with Abby who flirted back

"They're going to have a special connection, I believe he's going to be a lot like DiNozzo, but he'll get what he wants, and wont fall for murder victims" Gibbs laughed

"Yeah he is"

Down stairs Abby was running her hands over his body, looking at all the different scars.

"I love the tat, maybe I could show you mine at sometime"

Everyone was hanging onto every word they said to each other.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. But I think I would like to take you out to dinner tonight, with the rest of the team. I will escort you myself I promise you that,"

Turning to Ziva he said

"You don't mind do you?" She shook her head

"Great! It's a date Abigail; ill pick you up at seven?"

She nodded "What do I wear"

"Your best. That goes for everyone coming too"

Sitting down in his desk he grabbed a t-shirt it was a black muscle top. Slipping into it he saw someone else enter the squad room.

* * *

"Where's Gibbs?" 

"Right here" Junior replied

"You're not Jethro" the man said. He was about 5'8 tall he had sandy brown hair, and blue green eyes, he wore black pants and a blue shirt with a dark red bow tie.

"Yeah I am just not the one you're looking for. He's coming down the stairs" Junior nodded towards the stairs where Gibbs and Jenny were walking down talking.

"Jethro, who is this?" the man asked

"This is my son Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Junior. Junior id like to introduce you to Doctor Donald Mallard or Ducky"

"Pleased to meet you Doctor Mallard" Junior said shaking the mans hand.

"Its Ducky please Leroy" Junior smiled

"I go by Jethro Ducky, same as my father"

Turning to Gibbs, he said "We're all going out tonight I just thought id tell you now, but it seems that my godmother bet me to it" Junior laughed at their shocked looks.

"You're invited to Doctor Mallard I mean Ducky" Looking at the clock it read four thirty.

"Wear your best and I am out of here, okay Boss!" Junior said as he handed Gibbs his present.

"Never ending coffee" it read on the box, everyone thought it would be a joke but Gibbs new it was real.

"Oh yeah, Tony. You might wanna look under your desk" Tony looked under his desk and as Junior was entering the lift he found the signed American football, signed by some of the best in the world.

"Maybe he's not so bad"

* * *

_Thanks to the few people that have reviewed I go back to school next week so will try to get a couple of chapters post before then. _

Hey i just recieved a review saying that the Georgia State doesnt offer Forensics, I didnt know that when i wrote it as most of the information concerning the NCIS

www. cbs. com/ primetime / ncis/ characters/ pauleyperrettechar.shtml (just remove the spaces)

i get from now on there it says that she graduated with honours. So if it really peeves anyone off i can change it but at this time i am not going to as i really have no idea where he could end up studying it lol. Thank you to the person who sent the review in saying that:-)


End file.
